Slayer Season Eight
by MHParry
Summary: This is it, the end of the world is coming.....again. This time, all evil on Earth will be eradicated. With hellmouths opening everywhere, the slayers must stop them from releasing hell.
1. Episode 106

**WARNINGS**

Its March 2007. There has been a sudden drop in vampire and demonic activity. Now Kaitlyn is at a new home in Maybrook. Finally they have bought a house after living with Willow for a month. It's the evening and at Willow's house there is a knock at the door. She gets up and then the door gets kicked open. Three vampires charge in. The lead vampire grabs Willow by the throat and chokes her up against the wall.

He then says, "Here's a message from the God's Witnesses. I suggest you follow it..."

He throws her down on the floor and throws a paper at her. They leave. The note basically says that the slayers should surrender or suffer worse losses and pain on the day of Judgement. The next day Willow gets everyone together and tells what happened. They read the note.

May Lin asks, "What do we do?"

Faith says, "Lets just go and kill them."

Giles says, "No. Its too dangerous now. We need to prepare and know what they are planning."

Buffy and Faith say they will start gathering info while Giles and Willow research more on the day of Judgement. Shawn and Spike say they'll be out and around. Kate says she's going to work. May Lin is feeling tired lately so she stays with baby Matt. Buffy and Faith kick open the doors of a vampire nest and start killing vampires. Then they start interrogating the lead vamp. The vampire knows nothing so they kill it. Kaitlyn while driving decides to go down to the city. She changes her clothes to formal business wear but keeps her hair-held assault knives and double bladed switch blades on her. She arrives not far from the headquarters of the God's Witnesses. She goes on the tour. Spike and Shawn walk into a bar. They sit down next to a fat guy covered in tattoos. Shawn starts staring at the guy.

"What do you want." the guy says.

Shawn just stares and smiles.

Spike says "Judgement Day."

"What about it?" They guy asks.

Shawn keeps smiling like a jackass.

Spike says, "That's what I wanna know, what do you know?"

He says he knows nothing. Shawn smashes the guy down to the floor and the guy gets up and morphs into a demon. Then Spike smashes him down.

The demon says, "I only know a little. I heard something about the planets or some shit. Something about power from the planets."

Meanwhile Willow and Giles have gone through tons of doomsday and 'end of the world' files and predictions.

"Any of this could be uh... um... uh the real end. There, there's no way to tell what this... um... what is really THE apocalypse." Giles says.

Meanwhile Kate gets to the part of the tour where they walk around the offices. Kaitlyn slips off and goes around to find the main office area and gets on a computer. She starts looking up anything on plans for the future and Armageddon. She finds something about the seventh year and the end. She downloads it to a disk and starts walking out. Buffy and Faith interrogate more vampires and only find out simple stuff like the end is coming. Everyone returns and tells what was found. Giles and Willow review everything and start looking for any matches to what the cultists claim. At night, Kaitlyn is patrolling and an assassin vampire comes out and tells her she will die. Kate runs up and scissor kicks the vampire and they start to fight. Kaitlyn fights it and gets it down on the ground. She starts asking questions. The assassin vampire refuses to talk so Kaitlyn dusts it.


	2. Episode 107

**HER TRUTH**

Now getting an idea as to what the cult terrorists are up to in bringing about Armageddon, Kaitlyn and the others must piece together the info Kaitlyn stole from the headquarters to find out exactly what will happen. Around 6:30pm Kate gets a phone call. A man says to meet at the Bear Mountain entrance. Kate leaves and arrives at the entrance around 7:10pm. She sits for several minutes in her car. Then a man comes out from the shadows. It's the Cheyenne native American head warrior. Kate gets out and the man tells her she must head up to the native site. The two walk up. The native warrior introduces himself as Daniel. They get to the site and he enters a small hut. Kate goes in as well. Inside there are several Cheyenne officials sitting around a small fire. The chief welcomes Kate and is happy to see her again. He asks her to sit. They soon begin to explain to her about the end of the world.

The chief reads from ancient writings in his hand. "In the end of the human cycle, there will be a great battle. The gods and dark forces shall arise on the alignment. All evil shall be released, death comes over the people. Then on the moment of the alignment a chosen one shall arise as well. The chosen will sacrifice themself to save the peoples of the world. With guidance and protection from the star people and ancient ancestors the chosen shall defeat the darkness and sunlight shall prevail. The chosen one in the ending days will bear the symbol of light. Only she, a girl, can save the peoples of the earth. With the four powers of the ancients and star people, this girl shall save us all."

The chief tells that they know who the chosen girl is. Kaitlyn makes a single nervous laugh.

He then says, "You, Kate, are the chosen girl. You must save us all."

The tribal magicks doctor checks Kaitlyn's lower back.

In slight excitement. "Look! She bears one of the three symbols. The symbol of the ancient Guardian. The slayer."

The chief then says, "Quickly, gather the tribe, we must prepare the chosen girl for her battle. Gather your supplies."

Two natives rush out the hut. They return with four more natives. The chief puts on his tribal wear and the magick doctor begins a native American chant and throws some powders and ingredients into the fire. Kate remains sitting waiting for any instruction. The doctor throws another powder into the fire and the fire grows taller. Then a native religious leader comes to Kaitlyn and takes a small bowl of a blood like substance and dips his thumb in and smears a small bit of blood on Kaitlyn's forehead.

He says, "The bear." Again he smears another small bit next to it and says, "The eagle." Again, "The coyote." And finally, "The rabbit."

The tribal leaders continue the native chant and the fire turns blue. Then a blue mist grows out of the fire and swirls around slowly. The mist stops and shoots into the eyes of Kate and on her lower back the symbol of light and the star people appears. The fire shrinks down and the tribe stops.

The chief tells Kaitlyn, "You are now under the protection and guidance of the ancients and star people."

Kate now knows what she is to do. Daniel walks her down to her car. He tells her good luck and hands her a small item with symbols all around it.

"For luck." He says.

She thanks him and leaves. Kaitlyn is almost home when a sharp pain strike her lower back. She checks and a third symbol has appeared. It looks like Chinese. Kaitlyn turns around and goes to the airport. She gets a ticket for China. She knows she must meet the Shao Lin monks. The next day the others can't find Kate. Spike says she never came home last night. Giles tries calling her cell phone. No answer. With all of them panicked the doorbell rings. Shawn answers and Daniel from the tribe is there. Shawn doesn't know who he is though. Shawn asks who he is. Daniel introduces himself and walks in. He says that Kaitlyn is on a small journey and that she needs some time to empower herself. He explains Kate is one of great power and needs to meet all three of the protectors. The Watcher's Council, the Cheyenne Native Tribe and the Shao Lin. Kate will only be gone for a few days. Meanwhile Kaitlyn arrives in Beijing and gets a small flight out to Tibet. By helicopter she is dropped off on a mountain in which she walks the rest of the way. By night fall she arrives at the Shao Lin temples in the mountains. Two monks come out and bow to her. Kate bows back and they walk her to a temple. There, the leader comes out and greets her. In the morning they head out to a meditation ground and they begin to meditate. Then Kate enters a trance. In the trance she appears in a dark area. Then a white mist comes out and begins speaking. It tells her the end is near. Use the alignment to destroy the darkness. Before Kaitlyn can ask what this alignment stuff is, the mist shoots into her eyes and disappears. Kate shocks out of the trance.

The monk walks up and says, "You are now ready."


	3. Episode 108

**FINAL DAYS**

Kate has returned from the airport and when she gets home the others are all worried about where she went. Kaitlyn says she had some slayer related stuff to do. Giles updates her and says there has been a high rise in evil activity in areas where hellmouths are located. There has been lots of vampires and demons going around. Later that day the slayers head out on patrol. While Kate is driving she hears a call over the police scanner about a large animal attacking a store. Kaitlyn gets there and sees it's a demon attacking a Price Chopper. She runs in and fights it, eventually having to shoot it with her hellfire pistol. Meanwhile, May Lin is out walking the trails near Maybrook to find vampire colonies. She locates two and kills them, then seven more come out. May Lin fights and dusts all of them. Buffy is at the mall and runs into some vampires shoplifting. She quickly dusts them and walks away. Faith is in Warwick and Kate hears another call about suspicious teens in an abandoned building. Kaitlyn calls Faith and tells her to check it out. Faith arrives and sees five short demons performing a spell. Faith disrupts their spell and destroys the altar they made. They attack and she kills them. She runs out before police arrive. Kaitlyn is on her way to Warwick when three demons run across the road. She gets out and follows them to a house in the forest. There are several more at the house. Kaitlyn calls Faith and she drives up to the scene. The two go in close and see the demons preparing to do a ritual. They have two newborn babies with them. Kate and Faith run in and kill the demons after a fight and Kate takes the babies to a hospital so the parents can be found.


	4. Episode 109

**PREPARATIONS**

Willow still researching information on Armageddon finally finds what the alignment means. The planets are going to align as a straight line. Willow and Giles quickly find that on the alignment, Armageddon will occur. All the forces of evil will be released, no spell can prevent it. Meanwhile, activity increases. Hundreds of homes are now abandoned as many people flee the areas where Hellmouths are located. The demon activity has scared off many people. The military begins a mass evacuation, leaving Warwick, Florida, Tuxedo Park and Goshen nearly empty. Cleveland, Ohio's population has dropped by 130,000 people. Giles gathers everyone and explains what is happening and what may happen. Faith and May Lin are training in the backyard. Kaitlyn is in her room alone, setting up her arsenal and getting things she needs. Nobody knows Kaitlyn's plan. Meanwhile, Shawn and Spike go out and drive around Warwick and kill vampires and demons, taking control of the streets. Many fear entering areas and some schools close. Military presence begins around many towns near the hellmouths. Kate frequently must report to government meetings and police meetings for updates on the strange occurrences but only Kaitlyn knows the truth. Suddenly, a mass evacuation begins. The military has begun to evacuate everyone living within 15 miles of Warwick. Spike and Shawn decide to sneak into Warwick, now under military control, to find out what the military knows. They soon find that the government is planning to blow up the Warwick hellmouth before it can activate.


	5. Episode 110

**DOOMSDAY**

It's the night before the big day. Everyone is gathered and Giles tells the plan of what is to come and what must be done. Kaitlyn remembers back at when the Cheyenne native chief said Kate, using the powers of the ancient forces, will have to sacrifice something to save the world. Noon. Kate leaves alone, knowing only she could stop the forces of darkness. She sneaks out and heads to New York City. By 9:00pm they all notice Kaitlyn is missing. Everyone knows where Kate has gone. They rush to get supplies together and head down to the city. 10:15pm. They get to Manhattan but traffic is a mess. Desperately, Shawn weaves in and out of traffic, trying to get to Brooklyn before Kate goes in alone. But, they're too late. 10:40pm. Kaitlyn walks inside the main lobby of the God's Witnesses Headquarters. Raising two UMG assault guns, she fires and kills five people. Guards run out from a hallway with AK-47s and open fire. Kaitlyn fires on them. Kaitlyn runs into the hallway and fires more rounds into three more cult terrorists. Empty. She drops the UMGs and continues running down the hall. From the warehouse below, bullets fling through the walls. Kate runs, does one front flip and switches to back flips. She ends at the end of the hall. Her eyes glow orange and she runs and jump kicks through the windows and down to the warehouse floor, two floors down. She lands in a 'Matrix' style crouch and stands up. The cult terrorists open fire and Kate raises her hand and the guns rip out from the hands of the shooters and toward Kaitlyn. Kate directs them to the side. She runs and jump kicks two of the three in the face. The third, as gravity pulls her back down, she grabs him with her legs, slamming him down into the concrete floor. Kate runs across the warehouse, front flips and picks up two AK-47s and opens fire on four cultists that run out from a doorway. All are killed. Kate drops the guns and runs through that door. She looks at a fire escape map on the wall to find out where the executive offices are. They are three buildings over.

"Shit." Kaitlyn rushes down the hall and wall-runs and kicks off from it to kick a man in an adjacent hallway.

She hears several men yelling commands. She grabs a pipe above her and swings into the ceiling. The men run by and she drops back down. She continues down the hall. She gets to a main hallway and runs into the first building. She bolts across. She clothe-lines a cult member, snaps his neck and takes his AK-74. Kate continues running. She enters a large printing room full of machinery and computers. Bullets come in flying from the other side. Computers explode and glass is flinging everywhere. Kaitlyn runs up along the wall, kicks off and fires the AK-74 while in the air. She lands and rolls behind a desk. She draws her two hair-held knives and throws them. Two cultists drop dead as they stab into their throats. Kaitlyn opens fire and jumps up over the desk and runs out. She gets clothe-lined by a vampire. Kaitlyn fights two vampires and dusts them. She makes it to the second building. 11:35pm. Shawn and the others make it the street next to the main God's Witnesses Headquarters. They get out and suddenly a wall explodes. Shawn yells shit and they all run toward the parking lot. They run across the street and to the parking lot but they are bounced back by an invisible shield. The cultists put up a protection barrier. All the others can do is watch. Willow takes out her lap top and watches as her planetary alignment program draws nearer to a perfect straight alignment. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn fights through vampires and cult terrorists to get to building three. She gets to building three and is blocked entry into the next hallway by 15 cult terrorists and 10 vampires. 11:51pm. Kaitlyn, running, slides to a stop. They all aim and fire at once. Kate's eyes turn neon purple. She raises her hand and lowers it and the bullets come to a stop as they shoot out. The bullets fall to the floor. Kaitlyn starts walking toward them as they shoot more. The bullets just stop in mid-air and drop. Kate grabs two guys and snaps their necks. Kate fights the rest. She draws a katana and starts chopping vampire's heads off and slicing up cult terrorists. Kaitlyn bolts along and finds that the main offices are up in a "watch tower". Kate gets to the stairwell. Cult terrorists give up on guns and one fires a rock propelled grenade into the stairwell. It explodes. People outside on the street watch as an explosion rocks the watchtower. Police and fire rescue get on the scene but cannot get through the invisible barrier. Kaitlyn gets back up from the damaged lower stairs and jumps from stair case to stair case. Another RPG. Kate jumps up and the rocket misses by inches. The explosion rocks out the other side of the tower. 11:59pm.

Willow is inside the car, watching the alignment nearly complete, whispering, "C'mon, c'mon, you can make it."

Kaitlyn has two flights left. At the top, the top cult leaders are performing a ritual to release all the evil forces so the Earth can be taken over and destroyed. 12:00am. Midnight. Willow's computer program blinks, 'Alignment Complete.' The planets align and the cosmic forces activate. Kaitlyn falls to her knees and her eyes turn extremely bright white. The cult leaders finish their ritual. Suddenly a beam of white light streaks from space, through Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and into Earth. It strikes down onto the watchtower. It grows wider, engulfing the tower completely. Then, red and orange streaks come down around it. Then yellow and blue lightning strikes all around the buildings. The beam becomes so bright that everything goes white. A massive blast explodes and a ripple of energy streaks across the globe completely. The beam disappears and the Brooklyn God's Witnesses Headquarters explodes and collapses in a fiery blast. The protection barrier ends. The smoke clears and burning rubble remains. They all stand there. A remaining wall falls down. Shawn steps forward a bit. Suddenly the fire in one spot blows to the sides and a single dark figure emerges from the flames. It walks out from there and it's Kaitlyn. The barrier around her disappears. Her eyes return from white to purple to orange to normal. Shawn runs toward his sister. Then they all run to her and yell in joy. The end of the world was stopped. The ripple of energy that blasted across the entire planet, eradicated all evil on Earth. Hell, demons, vampires and any other kind of evil entity has been destroyed. Never again will the slayers have to face evil...


End file.
